


Believe or not

by Gealach_mmmmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealach_mmmmm/pseuds/Gealach_mmmmm
Summary: 沙雕文风+大甜饼一个烂俗的梗看了太多虐文决定写个甜文治愈一下*Leta在此只是作为朋友的神助攻一枚*时间线在Newt去纽约之前





	1. Chapter 1

“Theseus，Newt已经来信了，说他今年不回家过圣诞节了。”

Theseus并不觉得意外，他沉默地戳着盘子里的烤土豆，点了点头算是给了Scamander夫人回应。

算上被霍格沃茨开除的那年，Newt已经是第五个圣诞节没有回家了。

Theseus在这个圣诞节假期中一直都保持着沉默。他沉默地帮母亲布置着圣诞树，沉默地在家里挂上圣诞装饰——虽然他本来就是个不苟言笑的人，但是细心的母亲还是发现了他的异样。  
“你怎么了Theseus，看起来好像有心事？”  
“没有，”年轻的傲罗轻轻地摇了摇头，“就是在想部里一个棘手的长期案子，您知道的，这种一时半会儿解决不了的事情总是很令人烦心。”  
“Theseus，”母亲体贴地抚上他的胳膊，“现在是圣诞假期，就别考虑部里的事情了，”母亲说着，又叹了口气，“其实我也很发愁——我是说，我很担心Newt。”  
“Newt？Newt怎么了？？”  
Theseus急切地问，半响，他发觉自己的反应好像有点过头，连忙低下头隐藏自己的慌乱。  
“他在欧洲东北部驯龙——你居然不知道？还是部里派他去的。”  
“驯龙？！还部里派他去的？！”这个回答足够让Theseus有正当理由炸毛了，“Fuck，神奇动物管理司知道他们干了什么吗！他才21岁！！”  
“嘘——嘘，Theseus，小声一点”，母亲把Theseus的愤怒当做对自己弟弟的关心，“看Newt的来信，他似乎还是挺顺利的，所以我们也不需要太过担心了。”

不担心个屁，Theseus觉得自己太阳穴上的神经一跳一跳的。如果说Newt又不回来过圣诞节毁了他的前半段假期，那母亲带来的这个消息彻底毁了他的后半段假期。

 

三个星期漫长到了好像过了三年，上班第一天，Theseus风一样的直奔神奇生物管理司，一掌震掉了对方桌子上的一半文件：“你他妈给我交代清楚！我弟弟为什么会去驯龙！”  
“你有病吧，”一脸懵逼的对方先是吓了一跳，在看清来人之后便挥动魔杖将满地乱跑的文件拯救回来，“Scamander，你干嘛，这过分了啊，不至于吧，你弟弟本来就对这种事情很擅长——他也没有拒绝啊，而且甚至可以说是立刻爽快地就同意了。再说了，你也不是不清楚，自他进了部里，大大小小的麻烦惹得还少吗，司里看着你们是同一个姓的份上才让他转过来了，结果这近一年时间大部分员工净给他惹出的乱子擦屁股了——送他去东线驯龙这不是双赢的事情吗，他开心，我们也顺心。”  
一时间，Theseus愣住了，没找到什么反驳的切入口，他一边咬着牙痛恨面前的这个打着黄金算盘的男人，一边思索这货是不是从斯莱特林毕业的，居然如此狡猾。  
“所以他什么时候能回来？”  
“不好说，”男人一副公事公办的样子，“这个项目计划是持续两年，但是他没准儿中间会回来汇报什么的——或者干不下去了自己就回来了？”

这次不愉快的交谈显然没有熄灭Theseus心中的怒火，反而把他搞的更加郁闷了。两年，他脚步沉重地回到办公室，扶着拴着铅的太阳穴，一边在心里埋怨Newt的不辞而别，一边思索着怎么才能快点把Newt从这个危险的项目中拽出来。

按理说Theseus不该现在才知道——他们起码工作在一个体系下。在Newt被霍格沃茨开除之后，Theseus动用了几乎所有他能动用的关系，把Newt安插进了魔法部——虽然只是一个形同虚设的家养小精灵重新安置办公室。这个根本不符合Newt天性的安排使得兄弟俩的关系彻底决裂，不见天日的办公室生活让我们年轻的神奇动物学家彻底地站在了Theseus的对立面上。为了缓和兄弟之间的关系，在刚刚立了大功在战争中得胜而归之后，Theseus再一次出卖了自己的“老脸”，将Newt从那间可怕的办公室里拯救了出来，转移到了听起来似乎稍微适合Newt的一些的神奇动物管理司。

然而情况并没有好转，无论是Newt的工作还是兄弟俩的关系。Newt开始努力地对Theseus采取避而不见的措施，包括且不限于搬出家里自己找了一件狭小的公寓，以及一声不吭跑到遥远的乌克兰去驯龙。

Theseus叹了口气，哀叹着自己的关心则乱。他怎么也讨厌不起Newt来，作为一个雷厉风行的傲罗头子，Theseus这辈子的耐心全部放在了这个长着姜黄色头发满脸雀斑的弟弟身上。而相比之下，Newt似乎从未领情，对于Theseus给他的一切，从拥抱到工作，他的态度总是拒绝拒绝再拒绝，直到Theseus强行把他搂进怀里，塞进办公室，然后自己只能看着四方天感慨自己的渺小和无能。

“Theseus，你知道你气到没人敢进来跟你汇报工作了吗？”  
熟悉的声音让Theseus抬头，看到Leta抱着一叠文件站在他的办公桌前，正歪着头看他。  
“不是……我没有…………”Theseus叹了口气，从Leta手中接过那叠文件。  
“所以Newt又闯了什么祸？是嗅嗅又跑出来了，还是护树罗锅又随便开了别人的房门？——又或者是Newt这个月忘记给恶婆鸟施沉默咒啦？”  
“都不是，”Theseus胡乱抹了一下自己的脸，“或者说，这次更糟——他去东线驯龙了。”  
“嚯，真够可以的，”Leta笑了笑，“要我说——虽然我知道你肯定气疯了——但是不得不说，这工作再适合他不过了，他在霍格沃茨的时候最常跟Dumbledore教授讨论的就是龙了。”  
“他才21岁啊，”Theseus用手捂着脸，声音从掌缝儿里钻出来，显得有点儿滑稽，“他显然不知道这有多危险啊——”  
“得了Theseus，你放轻松一点，”Leta拍了拍他的肩膀，“Newt难得在魔法部获得一点儿‘乐趣’——别这么看着我——你就随他去吧。要知道，让Newt感到快乐的方式通常都……怎么说呢……不太安全。”  
“他要去两年呢——两年！谁知道这两年会发生什么。”  
Leta看着郁闷的Theseus，转身向他的办公室门口施了一个闭耳塞听咒，然后才放心地转过身来：“所以你是在担心他的安全，还是在哀叹自己得再等两年才有机会告白，或者是说——你担心在驯龙的过程中他突然遇到了与自己一样契合的爱养危险小动物的另一半？”  
Theseus用眼神朝Leta丢了把刀子：“我特么当然是担心他的安全！顺带担心一下他遇到……”  
“Theseus，我跟你说了多少遍了，”Leta现在的眼神有如关心一个智障儿童，果真陷入爱情僵局的男人智商和行为都停留在3岁吗，“对Newt这种只认神奇动物不认人的特殊人物来说，你越限制他的自由，就推他推的越远，你好好想想是不是这么回事，我走了。”

是的，我们的傲罗头子怎么也讨厌不起来Newt的原因，就是，在他眼里，Newt不仅仅是他的弟弟，还是他朝思暮想却怎么也得不到的爱人。这也是我们一向头脑清醒思维逻辑清晰的傲罗头子只要一遇到与Newt相关的事情就暴走的根本症结所在。  
Leta说的一切他也不是不明白——不然他非要去巫师签证申请司直接给Newt搞出一个终身限制处境的条狠狠地贴在他的脑门上。

实际上，他实在心疼在整个巫师行业里，Newt给自己确定的使得自己毫无立足之处的身份，除了他自称“神奇动物学家”之外，Theseus还真没听说过第二个巫师使用这个词儿来介绍自己的头衔的。在这个问题上，Theseus可以举出大几百个例子来证明这个职业实在不是个好的选择，比如大部分巫师被莫特拉鼠狠狠地咬了之后都会肛门喷火的跑去圣芒戈，而Newt手上就有被莫特拉鼠咬过留下的疤痕；比如平时池塘里的格林迪洛饿急了也会吃人，而Newt用水泡将格林迪洛养在空中；比如囊毒豹呼出的气体都能引起致命疾病，可是Newt却坚持这种动物适合散养。再比如，就算是长相可爱的嗅嗅，也会为了获得一点儿亮晶晶的东西而拆了整个办公室——而这些动物，以及比这些动物更有破坏力的别的动物，都能在Newt随身携带的手提箱里找到——不止一只，经常是一窝又一窝。  
而自己可爱的，天真无邪的弟弟，给自己的定位居然是研究它们，保护它们，并试图告诉大众它们并不危险。前两项Theseus觉得勉强还符合逻辑——毕竟存在即合理，对神奇动物的赶尽杀绝并不合适，但是最后一项对于也是一个热爱户外和大自然的赫奇帕奇Theseus来说，还是太过深奥和玄妙了一些。

他也说不清自己到底是什么时候爱上Newt的——又或者说，好像自己从来就没什么“选择权”。Newt从还挂着鼻涕的小兔崽子开始就跟别的孩子不那么一样，他好像从未对一般的巫师图画书故事集产生过什么兴趣，陪伴他长大的是母亲饲养的鹰头马身有翼兽，以及后花园，后山新鲜的空气和泥土。  
因为比Newt大8岁，兄弟俩从没能一起上过学——一定程度上这也算是好事？但是毫无疑问的是，Newt天生的闯祸能力就是在这段时间逐渐展现出来的。为了不让母亲担心，大部分教授寄来的告状信都飞向了Theseus的办公桌。作为一个热爱工作的，一丝不苟的古板傲罗，Theseus唯一的放松时间居然就是阅读这些信件，从字里行间判断Newt又做了什么出格的事情，比如在阁楼里养八眼大蜘蛛，在宿舍的床下藏了两只嗅嗅，深夜跑到禁林里面只为了与护树罗锅说说话。

说来也怪，如此遵循主流价值观的Theseus，却对处理这种事情乐此不疲。也许只有这种时候，Newt才会低头向他妥协，求他帮忙，不要告诉家里，只有这种时候Theseus才觉得，自己是被Newt需要的。  
Newt是一种很奇怪的混合体。他不修边幅，虽然依然遵循着“英伦巫师穿衣准则”，但是他的风衣上从来都粘着泥土或者树叶，衬衣总是皱巴巴的，领结或者领带也经常不翼而飞。他有一张甚至可以称之为漂亮的秀气脸庞，然而碧绿的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和丰满的嘴唇都隐藏在了成片的雀斑和凌乱的刘海儿下面。

总而言之，这世界上大概只有一个这么特殊的人，还碰巧是自己的自己的弟弟，这让Theseus如何能不心动？

 

最让Theseus烦恼的也不是他们的兄弟关系——他很确定Newt应该不会在乎——而是Newt除了那满满一箱的神奇动物之外，似乎谁也不爱——又或者说，他爱谁也很难爱自己，毕竟自己属于Newt最讨厌的那种“代表魔法部官方的老古板”。在Newt被霍格沃茨开除的时候，Theseus曾认为Newt和Leta有点儿什么——或许真的曾经有，但毫无疑问的是，性格差异和职业选择最终天然地拆散了他们。  
Theseus还记得那次庆功宴的结尾，被灌了太多高度酒的自己的失态全过程。他酒气冲天地在走廊里堵住Leta，掏出魔杖将Leta逼近角落里，后者一脸懵逼地用愤怒的眼神看着Theseus：“你特么发什么疯？？”  
“Lestrange，你…你跟我说实话，”Theseus醉的舌头都捋不直了，听起来像个滑稽的美国脱口秀演员，“你…你特么的……是不是跟我弟弟……跟Newt…有一腿？”  
“什么？”Leta怀疑自己听错了。  
“我说！”Theseus拿魔杖的手上下摇晃着，他努力地瞄准Leta的脸，“你——和我弟弟——是不是搞上了！！”  
“不是，诶Theseus你疯了吧，”Leta甚至不屑于施个缴械咒，她用手把Theseus如风中摇摆的魔杖拨开，“你吃错什么药了？我早就跟他不联系了！”  
“那他……他的手提箱……里为…为什么还有一张你…你的照片？！”  
“那只是纪念昔日友谊的一种方式而已，说真的——”Lets撇着眼睛看着Theseus，“你为什么会在意这个？我以为你们兄弟关系并不好。”  
“是…是不太好，”Theseus突然颓了下去，他附身蹲下，像个小孩儿被戳到痛处一般的嘤嘤嘤地哭了起来，Leta翻了个白眼，觉得自己今天运气实在不太好，“我们有很复杂的……的…兄弟关系。”  
“所以怎么个复杂法？”Leta索性也蹲了下来，此时此刻她还能记得面前这个痛哭流涕的男人是他的上司也是难为她了。  
“我喜欢Newt，但他只喜欢动物，好像也喜欢你。”  
“他不喜欢我——不对——什么？”  
Leta怀疑自己听错了，所以Theseus刚才是在说自己喜欢上了自己的弟弟？  
“我说，我…我喜欢Newt，”Theseus看起来丝毫不在意自己刚刚吐露了心中最大的秘密，“就…就那种喜欢，他…他喜欢你的那种。”  
“不是，Theseus，”Leta决定结束这场闹剧，她使出全身的力气把Theseus从地上拔起来，拖着他往外面可以幻影移行的地方走去，“我再说一遍，我——不——喜——欢——Newt，他也不喜欢我，你听明白了吗？”

与醉汉讲道理真是这全天下最难的事情了。

次日Theseus惨白着一张脸小心翼翼地面对着气的脸发黑的Leta，上司和下属在Theseus的办公室里进行了一场以闭耳塞听咒为基础的私密谈话，主要主题为讨论Theseus喜欢Newt这件事情的真假以及他们是否有可能在一起。  
在这件事上，我们不得不承认，Leta聪明且大度，更重要的是，她对自己这位昔日的玩伴足够了解。日后Theseus很多次想，如果不是有Leta从中帮助（并进行阻拦），笨拙的自己是不是早就把Newt逼去了地球的另一边。

 

时间还是稍微善待了一点我们苦逼的傲罗头子。冬天走了春天又来，在夏季的高温还没有尽数席卷整个伦敦的某个下午，Leta带来了一个消息——Newt回来了，正在部长办公室外正襟危坐等待汇报工作进度。  
于是我们的傲罗头子在两分钟之内决定给傲罗部门申请全员加薪，并以此为借口向部长办公室拔腿奔去。

现在换做我们年轻的神奇动物学家觉得郁闷了——他不能懂，为什么他只需要来魔法部这一次，还能“正好遇见”自己的哥哥一次？  
他现在满心只有乌克兰那只可爱的，温顺的，铁腹龙俊美的脸，以及她最近生下的龙蛋们

在勉Newt强接受了一个Theseus因为“惊喜”所以降临的拥抱之后，兄弟二人心里各怀鬼胎地并排坐在部长办公室外的长凳上。Newt脑子里在不停地思索该如何申请更多的经费以及延长这个项目的时间，Theseus脑子里在不停地思索如何赶紧打开话题，让Newt多跟他说几句话。  
最后他决定还是使用家庭作为突破口。  
“Newt，妈妈很想你也很担心你，所以……今天晚上回家吃个饭行吗？”  
Theseus小心翼翼地看着Newt，而后者还盯着地面，厚重且杂乱的刘海儿完全遮挡着他森林一样的双眼。  
“好。”Newt的回答声音很小，但足够Theseus听清，并细微地哆嗦了一下。

在这之后Theseus一直处在一种飘飘然的状态中。部长对加薪要求的驳回丝毫没有扰乱他的好心情。

他也知道Newt不会跟他说话——实际上，在Newt被霍格沃茨开除之后，这位少年好像就打定主意不再麻烦自己已经成为优秀傲罗的兄长。无论遇到什么麻烦，来自动物或者来自同事（这二者也经常相互结合），青涩的少年变得更加倾向于用自己笨拙且非主流的方式解决——他麻烦自己兄长的次数已经够多了，甚至于这位少年觉得他在霍格沃茨这些年已经超支使用了人生中所有可以请求Theseus帮他忙的限额。

在一定程度上，Newt非常善于逃避。在他的认知里，逃避不但不可耻，反而还十分有用。于是他惯常逃避各种各种必须要做的事情，从表明基本立场到对自己无限关怀的兄长。  
反正有神奇动物们就够了，Newt常常这么告诉自己，这些事情就已经够他忙几辈子了，别的事情就不要放在考虑范围之内了。

 

Scamander夫人又惊又喜，她甚至亲自下厨做了很多Newt喜欢吃的菜，像是要弥补他们一家人没有一起度过的那几个圣诞节，以及Newt那些消失在西伯利亚寒风中的体重。Newt一直不太说话，只有在Scamander夫人问话的时候，他才会用很小的声音简短地回答问题，只有狼吞虎咽地食量无声的显示着Newt回家的喜悦——也难怪，乌克兰那边的食物总是不太适合这颗典型的英国胃，为了那只处于龙生关键的母龙，吃饭和睡觉都被Newt划归为可以省略不做的选项。  
“亲爱的，”Scamander夫人心疼地往Newt的盘子里加入更多的烤鸡块，“你这简直不是去驯龙，这是去养龙了吧……”  
“本质上是一回事，”可能是吃的太尽兴了，从不喝酒的Newt甚至没有发现Scamander夫人为了防止他噎着，为他倒上的饮品不是水而是蛋奶酒。  
Theseus几乎没怎么吃饭——也难怪，自己的弟弟如此豪放的吃饭是难得一见的场景。Newt从小挑食的厉害，这大概也是他为什么总是比其他的男生要瘦削一些的原因。他一边欣赏Newt好看的脸庞，一边心疼东线之行使得Newt变得更瘦。

他几乎要怀疑，再这么瘦下去，Newt就要变成一只人形护树罗锅了。

人吃饱了就会犯困，如果喝了酒则更甚。这条定理在哪国人民身上都适用，对于Newt也不例外。

Theseus在向自己的母亲保证了一定会好好照顾吃饱喝足已经陷入迷糊状态的弟弟之后，把母亲推回主卧休息了。  
他伏下腰，将Newt环抱起来。喝醉的Newt格外可爱，一张平时苍白的小脸泛着好看而诱人的粉红色。要Theseus评价的话，他会说Newt酒品极好——不像自己喝多了老说胡话——Newt像只半睡不醒的猫狸子一样乖乖地没有挣扎，甚至还顺手环上了Theseus的脖子。

仿佛还没有一袋面重，Theseus颠了颠手里的Newt。

Theseus紧张极了，眼前的这一幕他做梦都梦不到。Theseus生怕怀里的人突然一瞬间恢复清醒，迅速拎起箱子弃他而去。他小心翼翼地用脸蹭了蹭Newt蓬乱的头发，向楼梯上走去。

将Newt放在床上的那一瞬间Theseus松了一口气——他现在无比厌恶自己作为一个“英伦绅士”的身份，因为裤裆里的小Theseus已经叫嚣着要撑破这层硬挺的西装布料了。  
Theseus觉得他现在最好的做法是赶紧离开，去洗把脸冷静一下——如果没作用的话，就在洗澡的时候撸一管释放一下也好。  
但显然他现在动弹不了了——因为自己的领带正被Newt拽着。  
他们维持着一个尴尬且不舒服的姿势。Theseus一边小心自己不要被勒死，一边小心不要让Newt发现他勃起的裆部，僵硬的姿势滑稽而可笑。  
“哥哥，”Newt半睁着他碧绿的眼睛，眼神又黏糊又可爱。  
Theseus觉得自己要疯了，一半原因是因为自己口渴的不行，另一半原因是因为他正徘徊在丧失理智的边缘。  
“你真讨厌，”Newt使了把劲，将Theseus和他拉的更近。

 

“Interesting，very interesting，”Leta憋着笑，看着自己的头儿，后者满脸写着苦大仇深和问号，“所以你是说，Newt在喝多了之后，你主动抱他回了房间，然后他在说了你讨厌之后，在你嘴上亲了一下？”  
“对，大概就是这样，”Theseus又把脸埋进了手里，“要非说什么地方不对，那就是他根本没喝多，也就喝了三杯蛋奶酒而已。”  
“三杯？？梅林的胡子啊，”Leta瞪大了眼睛，“这已经算多了，对于Newt来说，一杯黄油啤酒就能放倒他了，难道你没发现，他从来不喝酒的吗？”  
“所以这是Newt版的酒后乱性还是真情流露？”Theseus把手从脸上拿下来，慌乱地看着Leta。  
“我比较偏向于后者，毕竟除了亲猫狸子之外，这些年我还真没见过他亲过什么人类呢，更别说是在嘴上亲一口了。”Leta站起来，拍了拍Theseus的肩膀，“恭喜你啦，心愿达成。”

心愿达成……个屁。

要说有什么变化，那只能说，他们兄弟的关系在一定程度上变得……更复杂了？  
第二天的早上，一向睡得很轻并且起的比鸟还早的Theseus都没有逮到落荒而逃的Newt。更糟糕的是，他不仅逃离了Scamander家的老宅，还以光速直接逃出了大不列颠。

Theseus觉得自己陷入了一种甜蜜的烦恼。甜蜜在于，他基本上可以确定自己并不是在单恋Newt——虽然也不排除Newt因为太醉了把他当成了一只巨大的猫狸子；烦恼在于——

Newt他妈的根本就不回英国啊！

 

好在时局并没有给予Theseus什么把注意力放在儿儿情长上的机会——如果这也算好事的话。Dumbledore教授的前男友，著名阴谋家，演说（洗脑）家，黑魔王Grindelwald以风吹草低见牛羊的趋势在欧洲掀起了巨大的震动，并且顺利地逃跑消失了。为此，以Theseus为首的傲罗们每天加班加点到发疯。在这种情况下，抽空谈个恋爱几乎变成了不可能的事情。

更不要说逼自己的弟弟承认他喜欢自己，或者自己跑去和弟弟承认自己喜欢他这种类型的复杂操作了。

 

在Theseus终于不把关注点放在如何获得Newt的芳心上了之后，Newt却自己回来了。

当Theseus在加完班之后拖着疲倦的仿佛已经不是自己了的身躯回到家里的时候，看到端着一杯热红茶窝在沙发里的Newt的那一瞬间，怀疑自己因为过度劳累产生了幻觉。  
“Newt？”  
“嗯，”对方依然没有看自己，目光一如既往地集中在膝盖上发出咕噜咕噜地声音的猫狸子身上。  
“你……什么时候回来的？”Theseus震惊到忘记脱掉自己肩膀上还挂着雪花的大衣，  
“前天，”对方还是没有抬头，“Dumbledore说有重要的事情找我，所以我就回来了。”  
“所以……是什么情况？有关Grindelwald吗？”Theseus迟钝的大脑依然停留在白天的工作中。  
“不……不是，他告诉我说有一只雷鸟在埃及被囚禁了，将要在下周被走私到法国。”  
大概也只有在涉及神奇动物的时候，Newt说话才是流利的。  
“所以意思就是……你要去趟埃及？”  
“还要去趟美国，无论如何，我得把它送回去，你知道的——送回它的家乡。”  
又是令人尴尬地沉默。Theseus把那句到了嘴边的“别去”咽了下去。  
“我走了，”Newt把猫狸子塞回箱子里，站起来，他依然低着头，提起箱子来快速走向门口。  
“等等，”Theseus拽住了Newt的胳膊，强行把他拉进怀里，给他一个惯常的拥抱，并在他的耳边轻声说：“最近时局动荡，Grindelwald也失踪有一段时间了，你一定要注意安全。”  
如果说这个拥抱与他们的惯常情况有什么不同，除了持续时间略长，Newt并没有着急挣脱之外，那就是Newt的手臂并没有像平常一样在他身边尴尬地垂着，而是同样抚上了Theseus的腰。

“好，我知道了。”Newt的声音同样也非常小。

当Theseus猛然注意到这些不同的时候，Newt已经走出了大门，在Theseus追出去的瞬间，他在门前幻影移行了。

Theseus撞进厨房，倒了杯冰水梳理自己混乱的思维。在发现冰水并不管用之后，他又打开了一瓶朗姆酒。

当意识开始变得模糊之后，Theseus做出了一个让他自己日后想起来都尴尬不已的决定。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Newt正在地下室的工作室里收拾东西，突然楼上里传出来爆炸的声音。  
他举着魔杖冲上来，发现是Theseus幻影移行到了厨房的灶台上，顺便碰掉了一些锅碗瓢盆。  
“Theseus？”Newt哭笑不得，依然举着魔杖，“你…来干嘛？”  
“Newt，”Theseus从炉灶上滑下来坐到地上，醉眼惺忪地看着Newt，Newt不自觉地往后退了两步，Theseus一把拽住了Newt，使用了面对黑巫师的时候的擒拿法，把他拉进怀里。  
“你…你喝酒了？”Newt感觉一股酒精味从Theseus身上飘来，忍不住皱了皱眉头。  
“我来回答你，”Theseus使劲晃了晃头，他的眼睛已经不对焦了。  
“啊？回答我什么？我有问你什么——”  
Theseus用嘴堵上了Newt的问题。或者说，用咬的方式阻止Newt继续说话。  
“你疯了？”Newt使了巨大的劲都没能把Theseus推开，于是他使劲挣扎先把自己的下嘴唇拯救出来。  
“咦？你的嘴唇出血了？”Theseus迷迷糊糊地盯着Newt，“我帮你擦一擦……”  
说完Theseus又轻轻地亲上了Newt的嘴唇，并用舌头舔掉刚刚被他自己啃咬出来的血珠。  
“不是，Theseus，你怎么了？你是不是……中了什么恶咒之类的？”  
“什么玩意儿，”Theseus突然怒了，他一把推开了Newt，Newt一个没站稳晃荡向后摔去，“什么叫中了恶咒！！就允许你亲了我然后当做什么都没发生，我亲亲你你就要这么说？”  
“不是…Theseus……我……”Newt一边揉着自己的屁股，一边从地上爬起来，脸红成了西瓜瓤。  
“你什么你，”Theseus看起来好像完全失去了理智，他两腿岔开坐在地上，活像一个被人抢了汽车玩具的麻瓜小孩，“你以为我愿意这样？我觉得我…我……就像个傻…傻子，我……我根本就……就没法告诉你…你……我对你的……对你的感情，因…因为你根本就…就不看我…………”  
Theseus放声大哭起来，Newt皱着眉，不知所措地看着他。  
“Newt S……Scamander！我喜欢你！……你到底知不知道！”  
Theseus随手抄起刚才因为他幻影移行而来带到地上的杯子，“砰”的一声摔碎了。“哥哥，我也喜欢你。”Newt小心翼翼地凑过去，尝试摸摸Theseus的头发来安慰他，可是后者听到他的回答后，仿佛完全崩溃了。  
Theseus伸手打开Newt关切的手，又使劲甩了甩头，哭得更厉害了：“不…不是这样的！我………我的意思不是……哥哥…喜欢弟弟！我…我的意思是…我…我喜欢你……就…就像……你……你喜欢Leta的那种…那种喜…喜欢。”

Theseus看起来马上就要被自己的眼泪憋死了，Newt看起来马上就要被Theseus的表白给吓死了。

“我不喜欢Leta，”Newt沉默了很久，屋里只回荡着Theseus的哭声，“我只…我只喜欢你，就……就你喜欢我的那种喜欢。”

“你说什么？我没…没听清。”  
真特么没谁了，Newt在心里翻了个大白眼，实际上他好像也对Theseus翻了个现实中的白眼。反正……说都说了，再重复一边好像也不会少块肉？

于是我们不善言辞的神奇动物学家，在成年后，第一次，直视Theseus的眼睛，重复了一边：“我说，我喜欢你，而且是你说的那种喜欢。”

出乎意料的是，Theseus居然哭得更伤心了，Newt开始觉得恼人，为什么一向高大沉稳的Theseus今天闹得这么凶？（Leta：所以你是第一次知道Theseus酒品不好？）  
“不是Theseus，你能不能告诉我……你到底哭什么……？？”  
“你骗我！你…你怎么可能也…也喜欢我…………你去驯龙都……都不告诉…不告诉我！”

我们的神奇动物学家终于与傲罗头子一起彻底崩溃了。

如果我们尝试去分析为什么Newt与魔法部这么格格不入，不能忽略的一点就是——Newt不是演说家（Newt：废话，我最烦的就是说话），他更是个实打实的行动派。所以当他发现面前酒后吐真言满地撒泼打滚像个小公主一样的Theseus此时油盐不进的时候，他决定用行动来证明自己所言不虚。

虽然从厨房到卧室只有几步路，但毕竟Theseus现在处于无法控制重量和移动方向的醉酒状态，Newt还是决定使用幻影移行将他丢进自己的卧室里，并且顺手施了个咒，将Theseus的大衣加西装加马甲加西裤都扒了。他干脆利落地将Theseus拖上床，在Theseus还没反应过来之前，骑到了他身上。  
“你…Newt，你要干嘛？”  
Newt看着被他压在床上的Theseus，觉得有点好笑，谁能想到英国魔法部的傲罗头子喝多了之后还带冲动表白这一套的呢。  
“你不是不相信么，”Newt伏下身，靠近Theseus，他厚重的刘海儿扫在Theseus的脸上，“别以为我没脾气…我就是懒得跟你多废话。”  
其实Newt确实没什么“脾气”，他所做的一切只是松开了衬衣上面的两个扣子，再一次吻上了Theseus的嘴唇。

我们的神奇动物学家不太擅长的事情有很多。比如做饭，他的水平仅限于能把食物弄熟，比如说话，主语谓语宾语都不在该在的地方，再比如接吻，他的水平仅限于知道要把自己的嘴唇贴到对方的嘴唇上。

傲罗头子终于在后知后觉中意识到Newt正趴在自己身上尝试和他接吻，或者说，尝试啃他。

Theseus下意识觉得自己现在一定处于醉酒幻想阶段，只不过这个幻想有点……过于真实？

管他呢，做梦也得做全套不是。于是傲罗头子搂住这个只在梦里才会出现的亲密的Newt，使了把劲，把他翻了过来，压在了身下。

“Newt，”他露出了一个又醉又勾人的微笑，“Believe or not，你的吻技还真是差啊。”

于是我们的神奇生物学家在微微一怔的同时，收获了来自自己兄长的一个绵长而深入的吻。

 

Leta简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——实际上，不敢相信自己眼睛的不止她一个，整个傲罗部门都因为这个消息炸了锅。

他们从不迟到早退的工作狂魔上司今天居然无故缺席工作岗位了！

Theseus正是被Leta的吼叫信给吓醒了。他花了大概两分钟才搞清楚自己究竟在哪儿，但是还是没搞明白自己为什么只穿着内裤睡在Newt的床上。  
“你醒了？”  
他抬头才发现，Newt正在床对面的写字台上看书，随着Newt回头，昨晚上发生的一切像小桥流水一样回到了Theseus胀痛的脑子里。随着记忆的闪回，Theseus的脸缓慢地涨成了猪肝色。  
Neet端着一杯看起来早就准备好了的半透明黄色液体走了过来，坐在床边，递给他：“喝了吧，解头疼的。”  
“所以……”Theseus接过这杯“解头痛汤”，一饮而尽，然后又心虚地看了看坐在床边的Newt，迟疑地开口了。  
“What?”  
Theseus发现，这20多年以来，他从来没有在Newt脸上看到过这种又好气又好笑的表情。  
“所以咱们……是不是……应该梳理一下……现在的进…进程？”  
Theseus觉得在Newt这样的表情的审视下，他甚至有点说不利索话。  
“我不在意咱们是兄弟，”Newt淡淡地接了一句，仿佛他们在讨论一件类似于“今天晚上吃什么”的稀松平常的事情。  
“所以…所以什么是你介意的？”  
“我其实没什么介意的，不对，我有，”Newt仿佛陷入了沉思，“我介意在魔法部工作。”  
“那……那就随你，别的呢……”Theseus囧了一下。  
“没了——不对，我还介意你喝完酒耍酒疯。”  
Newt对Theseus露出了一个久违地月牙一般的笑容。Theseus顿时感觉他不需要再喝酒了——Newt的笑已经足够醉人了。  
他伸手把Newt拉过来压在身下，想了想还是觉得不对——他其实并不能确定自己到底断片了没有，但是这个问题也太羞耻了吧……  
“我…我能问问……咱们……昨天……到底……进展到哪一步了吗？”  
Newt又笑了，Theseus有点恍惚——他喜欢Newt这么多年，还从未遇到过Newt在五分钟之内笑两次的情况，尤其是这次，Newt的脸因为Theseus的这个问题微微泛着粉红，这个笑染上了些许……怎么说呢，暧昧的味道。  
“咱们没干嘛，就是互相亲了亲，然后为了防止你再搞什么幺蛾子出来，我就给你灌了安眠药。”  
“嗨你这个坏蛋，”Theseus皱了皱眉头，佯装生气地轻轻地在Newt的额头上弹了一下，“所以……咱们……是现在还是等到你从埃及回来……？不对，你什么时候走？”  
“我应该现在在路上才对，”Newt微微翻了个白眼，“我改成后天走了——不过你是不是应该先回复一下吼叫信？”  
Theseus不情不愿地从床上爬起来，光着身子从Newt的笔记本上撕下一张纸，随手写了两句话，吹口哨叫来猫头鹰把纸条交给它，并叮嘱它只能送到Leta手里。  
“我觉得你才是那个跟Leta关系不同寻常的那个吧，”Newt看着Theseus搞定着一切，重新上床，趴在自己身上。  
“瞎说什么胡话，”Theseus手上忙着解Newt的衬衣扣子，听到Newt这句好笑的胡话，停了下来，把脸靠在Newt的脸上，“Leta早就知道我喜欢你了——你别这么看着我——都怪该死的宴会他们灌我太多酒，不过Newt……我……”  
“怎么？”  
谁能想到傲罗头子也有拿不准且矫情的一天呢呢。  
“我……你能再说一次你喜欢我吗？”  
“我都说过了……”我们不善言辞的神奇动物学家害羞地偏过了头。  
“我知道…但是……我当时喝醉了……我只是想——”  
“Theseus，我确定以及肯定，我喜欢的就是你，”Newt把头转过来，看着Theseus。虽然他并不怎么跟人打交道，但不代表他不懂人之常情，也不代表他不会表达自己的感情——尤其是，他们都没法否认，当爱情建立在兄弟关系上的时候，对方都会更加缺乏安全感。  
Theseus认真地看着Newt，然后低下头，吮吸上他的嘴唇。

我们的傲罗头子和神奇动物学家终于在两个人都清醒的时候拥吻在了一起。

“Theseus……”Newt的脸终于红的不能再红了——一直以来他都强装镇定，但当他们俩都只穿着内裤拥抱在一起，并且很明显接下来还要再发生点儿更过分的事儿的时候，他终于慌了神，“你……你知道怎么来吗……我……我还没有过……我的意思是……我只知道动物们……”  
Theseus倒是真的很镇定——虽然这并不代表着他在这件事上有任何比Newt更多的经验积累：“我大概知道，嗯，或者说，我知道理论上怎么来，别紧张Newt，我们来一起探索一下……”  
他紧紧地抱着Newt，在Newt的雀斑上扣下一个又一个的吻，这些细密的吻使得Newt的下身起了反应——与Theseus早已勃起的下体隔着两层薄薄的布料紧紧地贴在了一起。

我们的神奇动物学家此刻觉得自己已经废了——这不得不归咎于他在逃避自己对Theseus的感情的同时，顺便也逃避了自己是个有原始欲望的男人的事实。逃避方式十分简单——他甚至都不会自己照顾胯下的小Newt，just let it be。  
此刻他正脸红心跳地被Theseus压在身下，Theseus的亲吻和有点僵硬的抚摸让他觉得自己一半在云端一半在地下。他忍不住扭动着身体，结果感觉自己胯下更烫了。

“坏蛋，别乱动，”Theseus伸出一只手，摁住了Newt的大腿根，“你快把我蹭射了……”  
“咱们……是不是……需要一些润…润滑措施？”Newt把头埋在Theseus的锁骨窝里，仿佛这样能隐藏这句话是自己嘴里说出来的这个可怕的事实。  
Theseus轻声笑了一下，从床头摸来了自己的魔杖，用牙咬着Newt的内裤拽了下来。  
“你要干什——啊！不！”  
随着Newt的一声尖叫，Theseus对着Newt的后穴施了个润滑咒。

“唔……这不对……啊……Theseus……你别……太深了……”Newt紧张地后背都绷紧了，而我们的傲罗头子其实只伸进去了一根手指而已。  
“Newt……放松，你快要把我的手指夹断了，”Theseus一边扩展着Newt紧的不行不行的后穴，一边抚摸着他平坦的小腹。  
“Theseus……”Newt从嘴里挤出傲罗头子的名字，他伸手去揪对方的头发。不得不佩服这位神奇动物学家的想象力以及忍耐程度，这个时候居然还有心情发问：“你……你特么哪儿学的施润滑咒！”  
“我要说这叫有备无患你信嘛……”Theseus亲了亲Newt的大腿根，把手指增加成了两根。Newt的阴茎在他的面前直直地朝向天花板，马眼上还吐出了一些透明的液体。  
“疼吗……？”在增加到三根手指的时候，Theseus看着Newt涨红的脸和已经又咬出血珠的嘴唇，不禁有点担心起来。  
“不…不疼……就是感觉…感觉好奇怪……嗯啊…………”

“应该……可以了，”大约一个世纪之后，Theseus终于觉得自己的手指进出不再那么困难。他抽出手指，重新将自己压在Newt身上，决定完成最后一个步骤。  
绅士如Theseus，在握着自己已经硬的快要爆炸的小Theseus抵在Newt的后穴的同时，还是没头没脑地填了一句：“所以……Newt……我……可以吗？”  
“你…你说呢……”  
Newt紧紧地搂着Theseus的脖子。如果我们可以从天花板上俯视这对兄弟的姿势，就会发现这个姿势实在淫荡有加，Newt细长结实的双腿向两边打开着，紧紧地贴在Theseus的胯上，而Theseus结实的屁股紧紧地绷着，不知道是因为紧张还是怕自己射的太快。

在深吸了一口气之后，Theseus摁住了自己的龟头，把它送进了Newt的后穴里。他小心地控制着自己的腰部肌肉，缓缓地讲自己送入了Newt的体内。  
这也太紧了，Theseus深呼吸了几口，努力稳定住自己被Newt咬住的阴茎，维护自己作为一个男人的尊严的想法终于战胜了欲望的折磨——醉酒就够丢人的了，如果再秒射，那估计他这辈子都在Newt面前抬不起头来了。

Newt显然就没有这个烦恼——毕竟不知道怎么回事他就自然而言的变成了在下面的那个。在Theseus进入他体内的一瞬间，他就因为巨大的生理和心理刺激，伴随着一声尖叫，全数射到了他和Theseus紧贴的小腹上。

在两个人粗重地喘息声中，他们使用这个姿势大概又僵持了一个世纪。上面的傲罗头子在顽强地抵抗这来自下体的压迫感和射精的欲望，下面的神奇动物学家处于高潮之后的失智状态。  
Theseus终于开始了小幅度地抽插，Newt的两条长腿在他的腰间轻轻地摩擦着。  
“感觉……怎么样？”Theseus看着Newt碧绿的眼睛前逐渐蒙上了一层水雾，他使劲亲了亲身下的人，担心又有点期盼地问。  
“好……好涨……”Newt的手用力地抓着Theseus的肩膀，努力地迎合着傲罗头子地抽插动作。  
“要是疼咱们就停下……”  
Theseus这次是真的担心了，结果这句话搞的Newt也担心了起来。  
“不——！不要停……是……是一种好的涨的感觉……”他无意识地交叉双腿缠上Theseus的腰，使用这个动作来阻止Theseus从他的身体里离开。  
Theseus把Newt的这个动作当成了一种默许——实际上也确实是。他加快了抽动的速度，伴随着抽插所带来的水声，Newt细碎的断断续续的呻吟声也逐渐连接在了一起。  
在动了百十来下之后，Theseus感觉自己的腹部传来一阵无法控制的抽动。于是他将身下的人抱的更紧，也将自己的阴茎插得更深，随之而来的一阵强烈地震颤，他全数发泄在了Newt的身体深处。

Newt再一次经历了短暂的失智过程，在Theseus射精的那一瞬间，他的指甲也嵌入了Theseus后背的肉里。

可能是第三个世纪过去了，两个人拥抱着，享受着彼此的体温。还有什么比人生中的第一次亲密接触献给自己最喜欢的人更好的吗？  
也许可能有，但是对于他俩来说都不重要了。

 

在他们进行激烈地床上运动的时候，Leta接到了Theseus随手写下的，只能她一个人看的回信。  
上面果真只有两句草草地回话。

第一句是：刚摊牌完毕，老子终于要恋爱了。  
第二句是：除非是Grindelwald突然杀进来，否则别打扰我们互诉衷肠。

妈的，Leta在心里骂了一句。

 

“所以……咱们这是……在…在一起了？”  
好不容易清醒过来之后，Newt在Theseus的怀里趴着的同时，从嘴里挤出了一句让Theseus哭笑不得的话。  
“怎么，你准备反悔？”  
“不不不没有……我就是…………我就是确认一下，等等！不对，为什么我是在下面的这个？？”Newt突然间发现了一个自己刚刚好像是被“欺负”了的事实。  
Theseus一个翻身把Newt压住：“你想在上面？行啊，你要能把我推开就让你在上面。”

我们的神奇动物学家在使尽了吃奶的劲儿也没把傲罗头子推开的情况下，终于放弃了全部的抵抗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End*


End file.
